total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett and Samey
This page features the interactions between Scarlett and Samey. Overview They were intentionally friends before Drop Dead Dancing but when Scarlett showed her true evil self in Hotdog Party, Samey didn't want to be friends with her anymore which end up creating one of the biggest conflicts of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. In Total Drama: Redemption Island, Samey's early elimination led to them not interacting much, especially due to them also being placed on different teams. Coverage Hot Air Baboons Both Samey and Beardo greet Scarlett and ask her if they can join her alliance to which she says yes. Calling All Aliens Scarlett hides with Beardo and Samey and advises them throughout the challenge, eventually when she is caught, she tries to catch Samey, but fails, Samey spares her in favor of Sky when choosing who to eliminate. Hotdog Party Scarlett greets Samey and Beardo, she sets up a scheme and pretends that Beardo hit her, which Samey is fooled by, at elimination Samey is shocked at Scarlett's true nature. Pig Brawls and Waterfalls During the challenge, all begin targeting her, Samey reaches to her, and seems to establish a true friendship, Scarlett has seemingly stopped being mean, her and Samey converse, Beardo dislikes there friendship and is greatly against it, Samey then lets Scarlett win, creating a rift between Beardo and Samey. Scarlett is declared safe at elimination. During Samey and Beardo being in the bottom 2, Scarlett interrupts the ceremony to reveal she never did go bald and she takes off her bald cap, she admits that she did to get Beardo eliminated, but she values Samey's friendship a lot more, Beardo and Samey almost get into an argument, Scarlett tries to stop it. Samey and Beardo continue to get into an argument about Scarlett, Beardo never gets into the cannon, the disagreement escalates and it culminates in Samey beginning to sob as Chris concludes the episode. Playa Des Losers Scarlett reveals she is playing Samey in the confessional, she calls Samey an idiot, which Samey over hears, Scarlett lies and pretends it was a joke, she goes back into the confessional to say that she thinks Samey doesn't believe her, however Samey overheard a second time as Scarlett did not shut the confessional door before she began to speak. Samey realizes Beardo was correct and the two bicker, Scarlett realizes Jasmine isn't around, she asks where Jasmine is, then Jasmine appears, revealing her location, Scarlett uses this to her advantage and points out where Jasmine is, she calls Samey an idiot again while doing so. Later, Scarlett is safe with the most votes and sits back observing the tie breaker, she hopes Samey will go and constantly belittles her. Scarlett is delighted when Samey is eliminated, and expresses her joy many times. Pahkitew Island RP: The Finale Samey tries to tackle Scarlett many times, clearly not rooting for Scarlett. The final time she tackles her Scarlett launches her into Jasmine, hoping to gain the lead. Total Drama: Redemption IslandCategory:ConflictsCategory:Friendship Turned Conflict Redemption's Final Raging Roar In Redemption's Final Raging Roar, Scarlett is seen looking at the finalists in disgust, annoyed at them. Samey scolds her and states that it is awesome for them but Scarlett reminds her that she was previously evil as well. She questions how it is good for them to potentially die. Later, Scarlett runs after Scott and when Samey begins to take her shirt off, Scarlett is presumably about to insult Samey but is stopped when a shoe is thrown at her, she expresses her anger about this. Total Drama: Return of the Stars Tell it, Tubbies Samey calls Scarlett and her teams attempt at the challenge pathetic in the confessional Scarlett calls Samey pathetic. See Also